Sentimientos de un corazón helado
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Había llegado la batalla final, los pensamientos de la peliazul estaban confusos tras el momento en el que la peliocre se aprovechó de ella y no entendía porqué Dhuran había vuelto... Un cúmulo de sentimientos estaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y Shizuru? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse sin más? ¿Cuál sería su decisión? - One-Shot


**Título: ****Sentimientos de un corazón helado.**

**Pairing: Shizuru x Natsuki**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son a su gran autor que nos ha deleitado con un gran anime repleto de todo.**

Aún podía sentirlo...

Me abracé a mí misma intentando contener la compostura como muy bien había hecho en miles de ocasiones. Me abracé a mí misma mirando al bosque desde la habitación de Mai. Parecía que todo había sido devastado a causa de una guerra mundial, la academia que yo había visto a principio de curso había desaparecido por completo dejando miles de sentimientos que odiaba…

Mi cabello se movió al son del viento que había aquella noche, parecía estar peleando con mi pelo de forma tan brusca que me recordaba a las batallas en las que había participado junto a Dhuran. Aquel festival… Aquella monstruosidad que había intentado parar en un principio nos estaba consumiendo a todas y yo sin duda no era la excepción…

- _**Natsuki… **_- Escuché la voz de aquella mujer en mi oído de forma susurrante y amenazadora, como si quisiera apresarme. Mi piel se erizó rápidamente, las escenas con ella cuando estaba herida me hacía ver indefensa. Podía recordar a la perfección cada caricia, como sus manos descendían por mi cuerpo y temblaba. Tragué saliva mirando hacia el suelo de aquella pequeña terraza apoyándome en la puerta corredera, no debía llorar por la impotencia, no debía hacer ruido para no despertar a la portadora de Kagutsuchi… Sólo debía guardar silencio y enfrentar aquel amor enfermizo que sentía hacia mí.

**- ¿Ha cambiado demasiado nuestra situación no crees? **– Susurré al aire de forma ahogada al recordar a la presidenta de Fuuka, tan correcta, distinguida y con su taza de té en la mano, ayudándome en mis investigaciones sin decir ni una palabra… Y por otro lado, veía a esa otra mujer que me había tenido en su cama sin mi consentimiento con aquella cara de desesperación y ansiedad por tal de tenerme, a pesar de que yo no lo deseará. Miré mis manos notando la calidez de mi child, a pesar de no creer en mi madre había vuelto aparecer, podía sentir su calor como cuando era pequeña y le tenía al lado. - **¿Por qué…? – **Unas lágrimas de impotencia cayeron por mi rostro de forma tan fugaz que si la pelinaranja se hubiera despertado estoy segura que jamás le habría permitido verlas.

Necesitaba tiempo… Necesitaba mentalizarme de lo que debía hacer antes de aquella batalla final. Me puse mi mono negro y subí a mi moto de forma tan rápida que no me importó si mi vida terminaba en aquel momento. El frío de la carretera parecía acariciarme como una suave muestra de cariño, de aquel que nunca tuve. Aceleré dejando la moto en la puerta de la academia, debía ir a aquel lugar, debía saber qué demonios hacer…

Todo estaba en penumbra, el silencio era presente en aquellos pasillos que siempre habían estado llenos de alumnos, con sus libros en mano, yendo de un lado a otro. Acaricié mi pelo de forma fugaz con mi típica expresión seria, no estaba dispuesta a ponerme sentimental en aquel momento, yo no era así pretendía empezar a serlo en aquella situación. Cogiendo fuerzas de mí misma abrí la puerta del comité del consejo estudiantil, estaba intacto como si jamás en ese lugar hubiera habido ningún tipo de recuerdo… Cómo en el despacho de mi madre… Fruncí el ceño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí sin hacer demasiado ruido, me quedé enfrente de la mesa de la presidenta.

_**- Ara, No esperaba verte aquí**__ – Sonreía la peliocre, con aquella sonrisa tan cálida y a la vez perspicaz que solía tener… _

_**- Ah, Shizuru… Ya he terminado**__ – Apagó su portátil dirigiéndose hacia la ventana sin decir mucho más, no iba a involucrarla de ninguna manera u otra._

_- __**Deberías venir a visitarme más seguidamente**__ – La sonrisa de la chica no desapareció en ningún momento volviendo a retomar su sitio con una taza caliente de té en sus manos._

_**- Tengo algunos asuntos que entender, no podrías entenderlo.**_

_- __**Aun así tu presencia suele hacerme muy feliz, Narsuki**_

_- __**Sólo suelo ser una maldita carga para todo el mundo –**__ Apretó los dientes la peliazul como si se hubiera herido así misma con sus propias palabras, pero se sentía de aquella manera desde que era adolescente y no podría remediarlo con unas simples palabras…_

_- __**Estaré esperando a ver esa sonrisa que escondes**__ – La miró directamente con la comisura de sus labios alzada, parecía demasiado segura y eso incomodaba a la portadora de Dhuran._

Suspiré recordando aquellas palabras que una vez me parecieron tan fuera de lugar, les di tan poca importancia que me daba rabia haberme sorprendido por las acciones de Shizuru últimamente. Me acerqué a la ventana, apretando el marco de ésta con fuerza. **- ¿Qué demonios debo hacer?**

No tenía claro absolutamente nada, si yo no amaba a nadie de esa manera… ¿Por qué Dhuran había vuelto?, ¿Por qué demonios quería luchar en aquella batalla de himes que ni siquiera me importaba? Para mí lo más importante era saber que pasó… Sólo eso joder… Un suave pero perceptible ruido hizo que me pusiera en guardia con mis pistolas en las manos, intenté girarme pero fue inútil… Las armas que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo conforme me agarraba al filo de la ventana para no perder el equilibrio y caer fuera del edificio. Esa calidez… Esa frialdad… Ese temor… Sólo era ella acorralándome de espalda, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo de forma suave y a la vez deseosa, me puse alerta intentando forcejear y quitármela de encima. Los recuerdos de esa noche me torturaban de nuevo, no quería… No podía aceptar ese tipo de amor… - **Shiz…uru... – **Dije a regañadientes, no pude apartarme, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, estaba muy pegada a mi espalda, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura, enroscada de forma fuerte y decidida, la otra acariciaba mi pelo, mi mejilla y mii cuello, girándolo suavemente para poder verla de reojo.

- **Así que estabas aquí…** - Susurró de aquella manera tan paranoica que tanto me desagradaba. Maldita sea no era un puto juguete que tenía propiedad, forcejeé de nuevo pero sólo conseguí que descendiera su mano hasta mi pecho y lo apretara haciéndome gemir – **Tsk… Deja esto maldita sea…**

**- A pesar de tus negativas, serás mía… - **Susurró a mi oído haciéndome estremecer de tal manera que no sabía que me estaba pasando, ¿Qué es lo que siento?, ¿Por qué no la puedo alejar? Joder, joder… ¿¡Qué demonios me está pasando?!

En ese momento que buscaba mis labios de forma deseosa, recordé aquel momento cuando entré en Fuuka, el jardín y ella diciéndome que no debía hacerle aquello a las flores, me sonreía e intentaba acercarse a mí a pesar de mis malas caras… ¿Había derretido un poco mi hielo?

No le impedí que atrapara mis labios y me besara suavemente, sólo cerré los ojos, no sabía muy bien que hacer, los moví un poco con el ceño fruncido rememorando cada momento con ella. El corazón me dio un vuelco al recordar mi propia satisfacción e ilusión al ver como demostraba su cariño viéndome desde lejos sin querer tocarme porque yo no se lo permitía. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos haciendo aparecer en mis manos aquellas pistolas, apuntándole a la cabeza sin dudarlo, estaba seria, pero tenía curvada un poco la comisura de mis labios hacia arriba, dándome la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con ella.

**- Así que decidiste esto** – Me sonrió apartándose un poco de mí, la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no estaba dispuesta a huir de mí.

**- Ahora entiendo porque Dhuran está conmigo…** – Hice una pequeña pausa, la encaraba sin tener ningún tipo de miedo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado –** Shizuru… No puedo corresponder de esa forma tus sentimientos, espero que lo entiendas.**

- **Sabía que tarde o temprano me dirías eso…** - Su sonrisa desapareció mirándome desanimada, podía ver a la perfección como apretaba fuertemente sus puños - **¿Y por eso me matarás, tanto me odias?**

**- Esto es una batalla de Himes y pienso derrotarte, eso es todo –** Me dejé caer hacia atrás por la ventana, decidida sin ningún tipo de temor - **¡Dhuran!** – grité con todas mis fuerzas sabiendo que él estaría dispuesto a cogerme. Lo último que había visto de ella era una expresión cálida, como la de la Shizuru que conocía y había entendido completamente mis palabras.

"_**Sé que no sentimos lo mismo, pero te aseguro que no pienso dejarte sola, tanto pierda como gane, iré contigo."**_

**************************************************** ***************************** Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo, después de haber perdido un poco el hilo de estar por aquí y tal he vuelto con otro nuevo One-shot. La verdad es que debo decir que nunca he escrito sobre este anime, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
